My Angel
by Alexandrei Mc Fharlaey
Summary: When the Hero from the first game meets the Hero of the second one... *Shounen ai*


My Angel.  
  
  
  
*Checks* Nope…These characters aren't mine (but soon…) ! I just use them for some fun stuff ^_^... They belong to Konami Computer Entertainment Tokyo.  
  
  
  
WARNING: Shounen ai content!!! (+ I'm a horrible author)  
  
  
  
There may be a lot of mistakes in this fic, if you notice any, please tell me and I'll correct it.  
  
  
  
Well, one day I was fighting with my lil' sis over the menu. She wanted fish and I wanted pizza...Our parents decided to chose fish...As a revenge I took all her beloved CDs and hide them...Of course she bullied me five minutes after she discovered what I had done (well, she guessed *I* was the horrible criminal...She must have some psychic powers...).  
  
Translation of my fic: Mon Ange.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
CASTLE OF THE DRAGON ARMY –  
  
FOUR DAYS AFTER LUKA BLIGHT'S DEATH  
  
  
  
" Lexeï ?!!! Lexeï !! Lexeï !! Lexeï ???!!! Lexeï ! Lexeï ! Lexeï !!!!!!!!!! Time to get up!! Hey Leeeeeex!!!" Nanami shouted while knocking at her brother's door.  
  
" Huh?...Nanami? What...why...How...Well?...", poor Lexeï asked, still half asleep, when he opened the door.  
  
" It's a really beautiful day! Hurry up and get dress !!! I want to go out and enjoy myself!! Ah...I'd like to feel the warming sun on my skin !!!...Come on! I'm sure it will be good for your own health!" Nanami said cheerfully.  
  
" No...not today! I'm so tire..."  
  
" COME WITH ME RIGHT NOW !!! IS THAT CLEAR ??!" she roared so loudly that the whole castle may have shattered.  
  
"Y-yes..."Lexeï stuttered, completely terrified and half deaf.  
  
"Good...Now you have exactely five minutes to put on something more suitable than these pajamas. Of course they are adorable and all, but well..." she added with a bright smile. "I'll be waiting outside!"  
  
After she left, Lexeï sighed and began dressing.  
  
"What a girl..."  
  
Although he could not help smiling. He knew that his sister would be able to do anything for him and that she only wished happiness for him. His "happiness"...his smile turned sad. Things would never be the same anymore without Jowy. He missed him so much...He shook his head.  
  
~ This is not the right time to think about him. If I'm late, Nanami will yell at me AGAIN. ~  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"So? Where do you want to go?"  
  
"Err...What do you think about...South Window? Oh, and why not Two River? Oh, no, I know *the* perfect place: Radat!! I heard people say they have the best fish in the world!"  
  
"Let's go to Radat, then."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
RADAT  
  
  
  
"What?!" Nanami exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sorry but we're closed because of repairs. You can't come in."  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"Listen. If you really want to eat fish specialities, I'd advise you to go to Banner. This is where we get our fis..."  
  
"Okay!" she cut, "we'll go to Banner. Come on Lex, we'll take a boat!"  
  
"Nanami ...I'm not sure we're allowed to go that far. Shu will probably..."  
  
"Lex...you know the rules: just-listen-to-me-and-do-not-protest ", she replied, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Um...well...so...ah...Banner is in the south, isn't it?"  
  
"Good."  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
BANNER  
  
  
  
By this quiet and sunny morning, a young boy was sitting by a pond and he was fishing.  
  
"Young master!"  
  
A man, wearing a long green cloak and a scar on his cheek, came closer.  
  
"Young master! You promised you would never go outside without telling me!"  
  
"I'm sorry Gremio..."  
  
Gremio sighed.  
  
"I had feared that you might have left again... But you're still here and you look fine."  
  
"You shouldn't worry that much...I am not a baby anymore", Laynan said calmly.  
  
"I know, I know...Well, I'll make sure no one will disturb you, as usual."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"Ah! There we are."  
  
Nanami was relieved. The trip has been so long...now she has her feet on solid land...She hated boats...  
  
"What are you doing Lex?!"  
  
"Please wait...Nanami...I'm so tired, you could be more sympathetic...."  
  
"If you go on complaining, I'm leaving you there and you'll have to return the castle by yourself."  
  
"Nanami..."  
  
"Oh, okay...Let's get some rest..."  
  
They decided to take a room in the little inn. No matter how small the room was, it looked nice and comfortable. Lexeï who was really worn out, thought that a good nap would help a lot.  
  
"Do whatever you want", he said, "but wake me up for lunch, please..."  
  
"You lazy boy!", she laughed. "I'm going to have a look around. The last time we came here, we were so busy that I didn't have time to appreciate this place..."  
  
"Do as you wish", muttered her brother, yawning. "Who would be stupid enough to come here and eat whatever fish specialities. A sandwich at the castle could have been fine."  
  
After his sister closed the door, Lexeï fell asleep.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Laynan decide to stop for a moment. He had been fishing since early morning and he felt hot. He stood up and went to a tree shadow.  
  
"Young master?"  
  
Gremio came to him, worried.  
  
"Is everything alright?"  
  
"It's just a bit too hot..."  
  
His servant remained thoughtful for a while, and then made his decision.  
  
"I'm going to buy something cool."  
  
"No...I'm okay...You don't need to..."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't be long."  
  
"But..."  
  
Before Laynan could answer, he had already left.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"So, is it okay Koh? Can you do this for me?"  
  
"Of course I can, miss Nanami!!" the smiling child answered.  
  
"Thank you very much, you are a very good boy."  
  
When she returned the inn, Nanami put her evil plans in action. She *has* to play some funny trick on her dear brother. Just for fun, of course.  
  
"Lexeï !! Leeeeex !!"  
  
"Umm?? Nanami?? Is it already lunch time?"  
  
"Noooooo...But look at what I have in my hand! Hehe..."  
  
She proudly showed him...  
  
"M-my scarf!!! Hey!!"  
  
"If you want it back, you'll have to catch me..."  
  
She laughed at her brother's fury and got away very quickly.  
  
"Nanami!! You traitor!!" he cried with a revolted look on his face.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Gremio did not come back yet and Laynan began wondering where he was. Suddenly he saw a young girl clad in pink leave the inn, laughing; she was holding a yellow scarf in her hand. She noticed him and headed for him.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
"Er...Hello...", he answered, a bit puzzled.  
  
"My name is Nanami ", she announced with a beaming smile.  
  
Then without any further introduction, she inspected him, her eyes taking in every inch of Laynan, in less than ten seconds.  
  
"You're a very handsome young man!!! I have the great honor to offer you this magnificient scarf!!!!"  
  
She put the scarf around his neck, kissed him on both cheeks and fled away as quickly as she had came.  
  
Laynan did not even have had the time to introduce himself.  
  
Turning his gaze back to the inn, he saw a young boy in a red tunic, looking angered.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
When Lexeï came out of the inn, his sister was nowhere in sight. As he prepared himself to go and look for her through the whole village, a child talked to him.  
  
"Sir! Sir!"  
  
"Oh, hello Koh!"  
  
He had already met the kid during his first visit and they had quickly become friends. Probably because they had a lot in common.  
  
"Hey...You wanna play with me? Please?"  
  
" I'd love to, but not now..."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"I'm looking for my sister..."  
  
"Oh you mean miss Nanami?"  
  
"You know where she is??"  
  
"I saw her in a shop over there..."  
  
Koh pointed a little shop near the beach.  
  
"Thanks Koh...Well if you really want me to play with you, I will. But after lunch...for now..."  
  
~ Aha! I got you now Nanami !!~ he thought triumphaly.  
  
Even if he was still a bit mad at her, he conceded that the situation was indeed quite funny. That was the first time, since the beginning of this war, that he felt that free and that he could laugh and relax.  
  
~ It reminds me the time with Jowy...We used to playing tricks like that to Nanami...It all seems like yesterday...I can still hear his laughter and...no. I mustn't think about him. Not now.~  
  
He felt tears in his eyes and he shut them tight to hold them back. He would not cry, he should not cry.  
  
~ It's not the right time to remember, he berated himself, now I have to find my sister...~  
  
While thinking, he headed for the shop. To make sure he would surprise her, he thought he could make a very noisy appearance:  
  
"Nanami!! I get you now!! It's too late for running away !! Surrender yourself and I'll be clement !!! ...." he shouted.  
  
Unfortunately, Nanami wasn't in the shop. The only people there were the shop-keepers and a man with a green cloak. They were staring at him, wide- eyed. Understanding his horrible mistake, he apologized as best as he could and got out of there, blushing furiously.  
  
He noticed his sister, half hidden behind a cabin. She was laughing like mad.  
  
"Nanami!!! How dared you!!!?"  
  
"Oh...I'm so sorry "Lexy"..."  
  
Unable to control herself anylonger, she dissolved into giggles again.  
  
"Well, my dear and beloved sister...If you have finished your laughter crisis, would you mind telling me where my scarf is?"  
  
Nanami had finally stopped and grew quiet. She approached her brother with a very serious expression on her face. He could feel the worst part of it all was coming.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"Young master!"  
  
Gremio finally came back with some refreshments. He handed him one and then noticed the scarf.  
  
"A young girl", Laynan simply explained.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Laynan drank quietly what his faithful servant gave him.  
  
Without any particular reason, he thought about the young boy with the red clothes. The moment he had laid his eyes on him, he had felt a warming vibration emanating from him. He had sensed a gentle, protecting and caring aura. Even he had felt secure...That was a feeling he had nearly forgotten for three years.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"Lexeï...I'll tell you the truth. I don't have your scarf anymore."  
  
"WHAT ???!!!!"  
  
"Listen to me."  
  
Until now, Nanami had used a very tragical tone.  
  
"Can you see the big tree over there?"  
  
"The big one?"  
  
"Yes...Well your scarf is stuck somewhere in the branches!"  
  
Lexeï had gone pale whereas his sister was laughing again.  
  
"Don't tell me that..."  
  
"To sum up : if you don't climb up the tree...you guess?"  
  
Lexeï sighed. He felt like the most unhappy brother in the universe. However he had made up his mind. He would do it!! Even if the tree looked impressively high...  
  
"Oh...Why ME ?"  
  
But he climbed up, anyway.  
  
FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER –  
  
"...I didn't find anything..."  
  
In spite of all his efforts, his search remained vain. He had not even seen a glimpse of his scarf.  
  
"It's no use looking for it, I'd better go down...Geez...I can't see anything!..."  
  
Lexeï tried to find his way, when suddenly...  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"Young master...you look thoughtful...Is something wrong?"  
  
Laynan did not answer. For about fifteen minutes, a special young boy kept showing up in his mind. Maybe he needed to clear his ideas after all. He stood up and began walking along the little path.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Lexeï did not even have time to call for help. The scene could be summarized to:  
  
"CRAC-CRAC" (sound from the branches)  
  
"Waaaaah !!!" (Lexeï's voice)  
  
"BAOUM" (well you can guess)  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Laynan did not realized what was happening. The moment before he was walking quietly, and thirty seconds later he was on the ground with the strange impression that someone had fallen right on him.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"Aouch...I never thought that tree was SO high..."  
  
He painfully tried to move when he noticed he had unfortunately fallen on someone. He quickly jumped on his feet.  
  
"Oh, my...I'm sorry!!!...Are you alright?"  
  
~ Oh that was a clever question ~ he thought ironically.  
  
Laynan mentally checked he was okay and stood.  
  
"I'm fine...but be careful you could have been hurt...You shouldn't play in trees..."  
  
"But I wasn't playing!!!"  
  
He abruptly stopped when he spotted...  
  
"M-my scarf ! Where did you find it ?"  
  
"Well, in fact a girl wearing a pink tunic, gave it to me earlier..."  
  
"Nanami...I'm gonna kill her..."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Poor Lexeï sighed heavily.  
  
"She is my sister", he explained.  
  
Laynan chukkled. Now he could understand why he looked so furious.  
  
"I see", he simply said.  
  
Then he took off the scarf and put it around Lexeï's neck.  
  
"It looks better on you", he added with a small smile.  
  
Laynan had the satisfaction to see him blush. Well he had to admit he found the younger boy...quite handsome.  
  
Lexeï was a teenager, full of energy and always smiling....A pure aura was surrounding him. He had that light, that light of hope....And his eyes...  
  
"My name is Laynan..."  
  
"Huh??? L-Laynan...Mc Dohl?? The Hero of the Liberation army????"  
  
Laynan smiled sadly. Everyone knew him as a great hero who had saved his country...  
  
"I'm really honored to meet you....I'm Lexeï."  
  
"Leader of the Dragon Army?"  
  
Lexeï nodded, and then carefully studied the former leader.  
  
He had heard a lot about his exploits and he had always admired him. Never would he have thought he would meet him one day. The young man he had in front of him was barely older than him. His lighly tanned skin harmoniously matched his deep and dark eyes. He, too, wore a red tunic. Lexeï could tell he had a tormented past, because his aura seemed to darken from time to time, heavy with long-buried emotions and secrets. He felt attracted by his personality. He did not know why but he wanted to help him.  
  
They both knew how cruel war could be. They knew how much pain people had gone through. They knew it was their fate and that nothing could make it change. They both knew and could understand each other perfectly.  
  
"Young master!!"  
  
Gremio's voice intruded their reverie.  
  
"I'd better go..."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
And yet they did not want to leave. They had so much in common. They had so much to share.  
  
Gremio's arrival cut off their hesitations.  
  
"Young master!!...oh, you have company..."  
  
"We have just finished our conversation", said Laynan, "haven't we Lexeï?"  
  
"Yes, we have..."  
  
" In this case, let's go and have lunch, master Laynan. Good bye Lexeï."  
  
Lexeï and Laynan exchanged a last glance before going.  
  
"Good bye..."  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Lexeï had to look for his sister again. He finally found her, walking along the beach.  
  
"Nanami...I think we have to talk..."  
  
"Really? I don't see wh..."  
  
He did not let her finish her sentence and he used his special tickle attack on her.  
  
"Kyaaaaaaaah!! Pleeeeeeeeease!! Stop that!!"  
  
They were playing like children. Some people watched them, amused and astonished. Soon they had to catch their breathe.  
  
"Feel better?" Nanami asked.  
  
"Yup, thank you very much sis!" Lexeï smiled.  
  
"Well, let's get something to eat now !! All these efforts wore me out..."  
  
"It's all your fault."  
  
"Lexeï !"  
  
"Just kidding, come on!"  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Laynan and Gremio had been invited by the inn's owner for lunch. Secretly, Laynan hoped he could see Lexeï again; that was the main reason why he had accepted this invitation. Usually he preferred being alone, only allowing Gremio's presence. But he could not help thinking about him. The door suddenly opened and a girl in tears stepped in.  
  
"Please...Someone!!"  
  
"Ellie? What happened?!"  
  
"Koh, he...he..."  
  
She began crying again.  
  
"Please...you have to save him!"  
  
Laynan looked at his glove. In his hand was embedded the Soul Eater Rune. That rune was mainly responsible of what he had to bear. But it had enabled him to save people too.  
  
"Gremio...Let's go."  
  
His servant gave him a worry look but followed him without protesting.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
A cry came out from the forest.  
  
Nanami and her brother quickly looked up.  
  
"Have you heard?" they asked simultaneously.  
  
"Let's see what's going on", says Nanami.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Koh could not flee. His body was trembling and refused to react. Fear had paralysed every muscle and he could not move. In front of him stood a giant monster. He suddenly heard several voices. Maybe he could be saved.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Lexeï saw Laynan run into the woods.  
  
"Master Laynan!! Wait for us", he called.  
  
Once they were together, they decided to team up: Lexeï, Laynan, Gremio and Nanami. They went further in the woods and were face to face with a giant bug. They also recognized Koh's form. The child was completely panic- striken.  
  
"KOH !!!"  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
The four fighters used united attacks and managed to defeat the ugly bug. They could rescue Koh, now. Unfortunately they realized that what had beaten was only an envelopp. Now another bug stood, ready to fight.  
  
"Nanami! Get Koh to a safe place!! Hurry!!" cried Lexeï. He leapt in front of the monster in order to attack.  
  
Nanami obeyed her brother. She trusted him because she knew how strong he could be, to protect those who were too weak to defend themselves. Futhermore he was not alone.  
  
"Come with me Koh!"  
  
"Gremio! Go with them!"  
  
"I can't! I can't let you fight alone!"  
  
"Don't worry about me! Nanami will need your help!!"  
  
He was right. In the forest many other monsters hid and they could easily kill the two young people. Nanami would not be able to fight properly, if she had someone to protect.  
  
"Be careful, young master!"  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"I don't understand...Our attacks seem completely useless!!" Lexeï pointed out.  
  
No matter how hard they attacked, the monster remained strong, as if nothing happened. On the contrary, the two fighters were getting tired quite quickly.  
  
Laynan knew how they could win. It was very simple: he could use the power of his rune. The problem was that he was frightened, frightened to see the evil and fascinating spark, frightened to cause new sorrows, frightened to remember the past, frightened to lose himself... But did he really have the choice? If he did nothing, they might die. That was the last thing he wished, because he had met a wonderful boy, by a clear and quiet afternoon. He had discovered that he felt attracted and he also wanted to help him. He could fight by his side, why not ? All he desired was to be as close as possible...as a friend...and maybe more, if Fate offered him a new chance. He did not want to waste that chance, no matter how small it was, to face his past and heal. He took his decision. He held his hand in the air, that hand where the cursed rune was embedded and call its power.  
  
"Ô Soul Eater, cursed and evil rune, give me your strenght! May the power of darkness rise and storm!! May your glowing shadows spread chaos and death!"  
  
Lexeï too was calling his rune.  
  
"Ô Bright Shield, protecting rune, give me the strenght to save those who are dear to my heart! May your light be my way and protect me! May your shine be blessing !"  
  
The two runes shone in unisson, revealing their power. The light was so vivid that the two boys had to close their eyes not to be blinded. When they opened them, the monster was nothing more but dust.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"We did it!!" Lexeï happily exclaimed.  
  
Laynan sighed in relief. Then he noticed his companion had approached him, holding out one of his hand and smiling.  
  
~ He looks cute when he smiles like this...He seems so innocent...~  
  
Laynan managed to smile back. Not a sad smile, or a fake one, but a real smile. He shook the younger boy's hand. They both remained silent, looking in each other eyes, without saying a word. Words were not necessary for them. Their eyes and their hearts spoke for them. They understood one another perfectly.  
  
"Maybe we should go back to the inn...Otherwise Nanami and Gremio will worry..." Lexeï whispered, breaking the silence.  
  
~ Maybe I should tell him now...Maybe it is my only chance...~ thought Laynan.  
  
But how would he say such a thing? He could not blurt it out just like that! No...He didn't know what to do. Of course he already had had experiences in love...That was not the first time he felt attracted by another boy...He remembered Ted, his first love; they have known each other since childhood. One day they mutually declared love to the other...well they thought it was love, but they finally decided it would be best to remain friends because their relation looked like friendship and nothing more. During the war in Toran, he had a few flings with his stars, but nothing serious. However the feelings he had for the young leader were deep and strong. Never had he felt such an emotion...  
  
"Master Laynan...are you alright? You look worried..."  
  
Lexeï cared about his elder. He wondered if he had done or said something wrong...  
  
"Nothing...I'm okay...I was just thinking..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"And I would like you to stop calling me "master"...After all I'm not that old! If you accept I would be very pleased..."  
  
"I call you "master" because I admire you a lot! You're a great hero and I respect you. It's natural, isn't it?"  
  
Laynan sighed.  
  
"I'm not a "great hero"...Of course I won many battles and all but I couldn't protect the ones I cared about, those I loved..."  
  
He pulled off his glove and showed his rune to Lexeï.  
  
"This rune took away everything from me...It helped to end the war...and it ended my life as well...I lost my father, my best friend...How many life did it take?...I haven't been able to save anybody..."  
  
He could not speak anymore, though he was not crying. He had already shed all his tears three years ago. But when he looked up, he saw Lexeï cry.  
  
"Oh...Laynan...I-I'm so sorry!!...I-I didn't know...I've always thought...I- I'm sorry", he stuttered.  
  
~Nobody has ever cried like this for me...He's far too kind and innocent...~ he thought.  
  
Since the teenager kept crying, he slid his arm around his shoulders, in a tight embrace. He felt like protecting Lexeï...  
  
"Please, don't cry..."  
  
After a few minutes, Lexeï calmed down.Laynan, though, did not want to let go of him. He liked being this close to the young boy...he liked being able to touch him, to smell his hair, his skin, to feel his heartbeating...  
  
"Laynan..."  
  
Laynan did not answer. He held Lexeï's face in his hands, and gazed into his eyes. Then he leant over and kissed him softly on the lips. At that moment, Lexeï could not react. He was completely stunned. Laynan, his hero, was *kissing* him!! He didn't know what to do and did not move. He was amazed, shocked, frightened. Laynan used this moment to slip his tongue into the young leader's mouth. His arms winded aroud his waist. He liked the feeling of pleasure that went down his spine.  
  
Lexeï began panicking. He could not understand what was going on anymore. He felt tears on his cheeks and he could not stop them, even if he closed his eyes. He could not think anymore. Why was he crying? Why was he so afraid? Why did he think it was wrong to kiss the one he had always admired?  
  
When he realized the young boy was crying, Laynan let go of him.  
  
~ He...cries?...Oh, my god...I hope I didn't go too far...~  
  
"Lexeï...Um...Listen..."  
  
Unfortunately he did not have had the time to finish what he was about to say, because Lexeï was already running away. Laynan cursed his own stupidity and tried to catch up...  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Lexeï ran without stopping. He tried to understand. Suddenly he saw he was almost in the village. Then, and only then, he slowed then to catch his breath and wiped away his tears. Nanami did not need to see him like this.  
  
"Lexeï!! Finally..." his sister greeted him.  
  
"Nanami..."  
  
"Hey...but where's the handsome guy? I mean Laynan."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Lexeï!"  
  
That was Gremio, this time. He had gotten Koh to his parents and as he saw him, he went to him.  
  
"Where is the young master??"  
  
"I'm here", a voice answered.  
  
Laynan had managed to come back safe and sound.  
  
"And the monster?"  
  
"Dead."  
  
Nanami and Gremio sighed in relief.  
  
"Nanami...I want to go back to the castle." Lexeï said unexpectedly.  
  
"Huh???? But why??? Do you feel ill or something?"  
  
"I'm tired."  
  
Without further explanations, he headed for the boat.  
  
"Wait Lex !!!"  
  
After she apologized to Gremio and Laynan, she caught up her brother.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
When they returned the castle, Lexeï went to his room and locked the door. In spite of all Nanami's efforts, he refused to say anything or even to get out of his room. Sitting on his bed, he was thinking. He tried to remember the kiss.  
  
~ Okay...that was sweet...But...Laynan is a boy and so am I...So...I guess it is anormal?...Of course it is!...Boys only kiss girls...Boys never kiss boys...it is WRONG..~  
  
Despite his thoughts, he really wished he could help him. That pain in his eyes was unbearable...But he wondered if he would have enough courage to fulfill his wish...After what happened ...He had to see him again, to explain, to help...he sighed and looked out of the window. He could barely see the moon and the stars; they shone so weakly...  
  
All of a sudden, he heard someone knock at the door.  
  
"Nanami...", he guessed, "what do you want?"  
  
"Lex! Open that door! It's serious!!"  
  
The tone she used startled him. He hurried and unlocked his door. His sister looked troubled and he guessed something was wrong.  
  
"Koh...He is in bad condition...his parents ask if it is possible that someone take him to Dr. Lukian...in Gregminster...."  
  
"But isn't Laynan..."  
  
"Laynan refused to go...and the people are far too afraid to venture into the forest..."  
  
"Isn't there any doctors in the village?"  
  
"They already talked to them, but no one has found why he was so ill...They have no explanations, no remedy..."  
  
"Maybe we can take Huan with us!"  
  
"You forget we have injured people here...Huan is too busy...Anyway, that Liukan has been Huan's master so I guess we can trust him..."  
  
Lexeï wasn't hesitating anymore. He had to save the child.  
  
"Gather some companions and let's go."  
  
Nanami and he left, running. There was no time to waste.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
They woke Flik, and Kasumi and a revolted Zamza (he was furious that some poor ignorant might trouble his sleeping time), and they dragged Viktor out of the bar. The little party left for Banner. An idea about Laynan began to make its way in the leader's mind...  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Once they arrived in Banner, they went to the inn where Koh has been transported. He looked in bad shape.  
  
"Laynan !!!"  
  
Kasumi had spotted the former leader in a dark corner, hidden from people's eyes.  
  
"Kasumi", he greeted, "Nanami and Lexeï....Flik and Viktor...and...er..."  
  
"Zamza !! You never heard of me??! Hmpf !!! You ignorant fools !!!!"  
  
Lexeï spoke to the child's parents.  
  
"We're here to take Koh to Gregminster..."  
  
Then he turned to face Laynan, and said with a venimous tone:  
  
"...Since HE can't do it apparently."  
  
Gremio and Kasumi both jumped. They could not bear hearing those harsh words for Laynan.  
  
"How dare you??!"  
  
Nanami and the others exchanged incredulous looks. They could n'o believe that was Lexeï spoke those words..he was usually so kind and gentle...  
  
"What? He is a coward that's all!" he retaliated dryly.  
  
This was more than enough for Laynan who stood up.  
  
"What's the matter with you?! What do you want to prove?? You're like all the people here : you don't know anything about me or my life!!"  
  
The two boys glared at each other.  
  
"Well, why don't you tell us what's wrong with you, what you fear so much that you can't even go back in your home town! Try to overcome your fears instead of wallowing in your self-pity!"  
  
"And what do you want me to do?? Even if I come back to Gregminster, why would it change something for me?? You really think it's that easy?!"  
  
"Don't fight, please..."  
  
"That's right!! We have no time for petty fights!!" yelled Nanami, "did you forget why we came here?!!"  
  
"You're right, sister...let's go!"  
  
Then remembering something, he faced again the older boy.  
  
"So?" he asked with a provoking tone, "you want to show that you're not that pitiful?"  
  
"Gremio, we're going too", he replied , his voice icy and emotionless.  
  
"Very well, young master..."  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"Thanks Dr Liukan, thanks a lot..."  
  
Lexeï and his friends, Gremio and Laynan were at Gregminster palace. They found Liukan who had immediately prepared the remedy. For now, Koh had to rest. Everyone decided it would be best to stay at the inn in Gregminster tonight. It was dark outside and they all felt tired.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
They took rooms and went to bed. However Lexeï did not intend to sleep. He perfectly knew that Laynan would try to leave. That was the reason why he got up and went downstairs...  
  
"Lex ?"  
  
Nanami's voice freaks him out.  
  
"Nanami ?! You startled me !!"  
  
"What are you doing ?"  
  
"Huh...Well...I was going to...bed..."  
  
"Yeah sure, and I'm gonna marry Sid tomorrow."  
  
"Really?"  
  
She glared at him immediately.  
  
"I was kidding..."  
  
"You didn't answer my question."  
  
Lexeï sighed. He had never been able to hide something from his sister; she knew him too well.  
  
"I think that Laynan is going to leave tonight...for Banner or some other remoted place...in order to stay alone or something like that..."  
  
"He has every right to."  
  
"That's not the problem! Have you ever noticed how sad his eyes are ? Nanami, he needs help! But he doesn't know who to rely on...He thinks he is cursed, he believes that the one he loved are dead because of him, he is afraid of loving, of living !! I want to help him but he wouldn't let me..."  
  
"Is that why you challenged him?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"I see...and Lex?"  
  
"Hum ?"  
  
"I know you'll be able to help him...You may be the only one to do such a thing...You managed to understand his heart in a way no one ever had...Try your best. I have faith in you."  
  
"Nanami..."  
  
"You know if he was a bit more smiling...You would make a cute couple!..."she added with a wink.  
  
"Two boys can't ...fall...um...in love", stuttered Lexeï, blushing furiously.  
  
"Who told you that ?"  
  
"No one...but..."  
  
"Lex...It doesn't matter if he is a guy! The most important are your feelings. If your feelings  
  
are strong, then you'll be strong enough to overcome whatever obstacles you may encounter.  
  
You shouldn't be afraid of loving...it isn't a crime or a sin. It's a natural feeling that nobody  
  
can control, fate and only fate chose who you will devote your life to and you can't change  
  
that."  
  
"Yes...but..."  
  
"I think you should go, or else you'll miss our dear Laynan..."  
  
"Thank you, sis..."  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Laynan headed for the for the town boarders; he had to leave. The sight of his former house tore his heart...So many memeories came back...Memories of a happy childhood...Then memories tainted in red by blood, war, blood...He closed his eyes, he wanted to forget...  
  
When he opened them, he was not very far from the boarder. A shape, hidden in the shadow was leaning against the wall. Lexeï...  
  
"You are already leaving?"  
  
"What do you want?" he retaliated coldly.  
  
"I want to know."  
  
Those four little words, so simple, surprised Laynan. He did not expect that.  
  
"I want to know what you're afraid of, what makes you stay on your own, I want to know..."  
  
"There's nothing you need to know. I have nothing to tell you. Leave me alone."  
  
"Why did you kiss me in the forest?"  
  
"..."  
  
Lexeï came out of the shadow. The moon wrapped him, revealing his fine features, his pale complexion, his silky hair, his wonderful and mesmerizing eyes...Laynan had to force himself not to look at him. He was so...angelic.  
  
"So?"  
  
When Laynan gazed into his eyes, he saw no reproach, no hatred, no scorn. Only questions.  
  
"I'm afraid of loving..because... I don't want to lose ...what is dear to...me...I don't think I would...survive twice...And I kissed you because I thought you might be the one...who would save me...."  
  
After this confession, Laynan broke into tears and sobs. He felt arms around his shoulders, rocking him gently. A tender aura surrounded him. He felt warm, secure...loved?  
  
~ Lexeï...~  
  
"We should find a quiet place to talk about it..."  
  
"My house...where I lived before the war..."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I am...Anyway no one is there...Cleo and Panh went to a party in an eastern town..."  
  
"Panh? Cleo?"  
  
"They are some kind of bodyguards or servants...they are somehow part of my family..."  
  
They were in the house.  
  
"My room is upstair..."  
  
Lexeï blushed causing Laynan to laugh.  
  
"Come on! Don't worry! I'm not going to jump on you!"  
  
~Well I hope I'll keep my promise...~  
  
"I-I...know!...um..."  
  
They sat silently on the bed. They seemed to ponder over what was going to be said. Tonight there will be no more secrets between Lexeï and Laynan.  
  
"Are you alright ?" asked Lexeï gently.  
  
"Yes...so where to begin?..."  
  
"You keep saying that you're cursed because of the rune you bear..."  
  
"That rune had been given to me by my best friend Ted. Its power is evil but extremely great and dangerous. According to its name, it eats souls...the one who bear it has to pay the price...He must give it the souls of the dearest people to his heart...He must keep feeding it until the end of time...As long as this rune is "alive", the bearer can't die..."  
  
"So, why can't you get rid of it?"  
  
"Because I don't want another one to find it and suffer like I did. Besides Ted gave it me, I can't betray his trust...It's all I have left from him...It's my destiny to bear this rune..."  
  
"But you don't have to bear this burden all alone..."  
  
"But what else can I do? Who would be crazy enough to share the grim future that is mine?"  
  
"I would."  
  
Laynan looked up, surprised.  
  
"You...?  
  
"I want to help you...I want to see you smile...I want to see you live...I want you to enjoy life itself..."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I know you won't forget your past, but I'd like you to put it aside...or else you'll constantly live in the shadow of your past, without seeing the light and hope of the future. Re-learn to live in order to love...Re-learn to love in order to live...You can't exist without those two...love and life...We all need someone to take care of us, human beings can't exist alone. You'll have to re-learn how to trust, how to believe and then maybe you'll be able to face your past with new eyes..."  
  
"Lexeï...Until now all I only wallowed into self-pity, cursing myself, cursing my fate...I never tried to sort things out, I closed my heart and my eyes to forget...I knew I was losing myself...And yet..."  
  
He put an arm around the younger boy's shoulders and nestled his head in the other's neck.  
  
"But now I'll react...before it's too late...before I have regrets...And all thanks to you..."  
  
"Laynan..."  
  
"Tell me the truth...Are you an angel sent from Heaven? Probably...You must be an angel..."  
  
They smiled and laughed.  
  
"And since we're in my room...Maybe we should learn to know each other..."  
  
Laynan bounced on Lexeï, without giving him the slightest chance to escape. Then quietly he began tickling him. Poor Lexeï was defenseless and his opponent took this opportunity to "attack" even more...  
  
"Had enough?"  
  
"P-please...S-stop it!!!" he begged, suppressing a laughter, "really, you're worse than my sister..."  
  
"Well you were the one who wanted to "share my destiny", consequently you'll have to bear all I'll do...Poor thing..."  
  
At the moment, Laynan was on top of Lexeï. The young leader was lying on Laynan's bed, after the "attack".  
  
"But I do intend to keep my promise", he whispered softly.  
  
He pulled off Laynan's scarf that covered his hair. He tenderly brushed those dark bangs which looked so soft.  
  
"You're beautiful...Laynan..."  
  
Laynan leant over and they kissed, but this time Lexeï did not struggle when Laynan slipped his tongue. On the contrary he tried to imitate his elder. The kiss became more tender, more passionate. When they pulled apart to breathe some air, they looked flushed.  
  
"What about staying here tonight, Lex ?" he whispered in his ear.  
  
"Why not..."  
  
Laynan kissed him again then let his lips roamed on the young throat, causing him to sigh. He slipped his hand under his tunic to feel his soft skin against his own. Unable to control his desire any longer, he began undressing the teenager, dropping kisses on his lips, his shoulders, his chest...  
  
"Your body is perfect...You're so perfect, Lex..."  
  
As he wanted to go further, Laynan noticed that his lover was slightly shaking.  
  
"Lex? Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine...but...I'm a little frightened...I'm sorry..."  
  
"No *I*'m sorry...I wanted you so badly...I didn't really think...Sorry, love..."  
  
Lexeï smiled tenderly.  
  
"Laynan...Hold me in your arms again? For tonight...okay? I think I'm not ready yet for....um...you know what I mean..."  
  
"No I don't see what you're talking about...What do you mean?" he asked with innocent and mischievous eyes.  
  
"Laynan!"  
  
"Oh, I'm just kidding...You're so cute when you pout...."  
  
He took his lover in a sweet embrace. Lexeï let out a sigh of happiness. Being held like this...That was all he needed to be content. The young boy closed his eyes and driffted into sleep peacefully.  
  
"I love you my angel, whispered Laynan, admiring the adorable creature in his arms. Thank you for everything...You've made me happy...so happy..."  
  
"I love you too Laynan", answered Lexeï's sleepy voice.  
  
Laynan smiled and let sleep took him into a world of dream, filled with light and hope, thanks to his beloved angel...  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Ah...Finally the end...Gee, it is really exhausting to write in another langage... I enjoy writing, but translating is very hard. Maybe we should create a universal language...But then all my dictionnaries would be useless...Um...It would have been a waste of money?!...Well, finally it isn't that bad to have various languages! ^^;;; 


End file.
